U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,071 discloses a measuring and dispensing device for granular or powdered products in which a tubular body is sleevable within the neck of the product container and is closed by a cap having a lid portion. The tubular body has a divider in the form of a diaphragm which defines a measuring chamber which communicates with the interior of the container and a collecting chamber which communicates with the measuring chamber and an outlet duct.
One disadvantage of the measuring and dispensing device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,071 is that during dispensing of the granular or powdered product an increased pressure may occur in the container, and the increased pressure may create turbulence in the container. Such turbulence may whirl up the powdered or granular product, and this may lead to errors in the dose of powdered or granular product being dispensed.